The Lives of Others
by blueflamesofsadness
Summary: One year after the end of the second war.  Everyone is trying to get on with their lives...but when tragedy strikes..will they be able to handle it? full sumary inside usual pairings
1. Seashells

**ok so...**

**i'm a bad girl.**

**TEHNICALLY I _should_ update my other fanfic before i start another one but...this story won't leave me alone. I'm afraid, untill i get it written down, it will be the only story i can think about.**

**plus its always fun to see how people like your ideas...**

**And if you can make them sound as good as in your head...i haven't perfected that one yet .'**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

_Summary: Its been a year since the final battle of the second Bloody Valentine War. For some it is hard to move on, to live in a world of peace yet others just fall back inot their daily lives and routines. Lacus Clyne, though not the Chairman of PLANT is arguably the most powerful and influential person in the world. She is hated by few, adored by many...and none more so than Kira Yamato. Their relationship continues to steadily gorw even as those close to them struggle with theirs. They are the perfect couple. _

_But when tragedy strikes they are reminded how very fragile their peace really is. The realize how fragile their lives really are. Every person is different, and every person reacts differently to tragedy; some use it to make them stronger, others break under their greif. But they all learn one thing: they must charish their lives...while they still have the chance._

* * *

The sky was beautiful. 

The tones of the sunset reflected on the water that gently lapped against the shore, turning it red, purple and orange. For a moment the sun caught the faces of a young couple and a group of children, iluminating them and painting them with its yellow rays before dipping behind the horizon, leaving only the colours, remnants of its splendid farewell.

One of the children, a cute little pigtailed girl, broke into a smile, "Buhbye Mr.Sun!!!!" She exclaimed, extending her arms before her as if to give it a farewell hug. The other children soon followed breaking into choruses of farewell.

The young woman couldn't help but laugh, the sound like a soft tinkle of bells. "Come on now, we better go inside before it starts to cool down." The sound of laughter laced her voice seeming to wind her words into a chorus as if they were a song.

"But Lacus-sama! We're not cold a bit!" A young boy with rowdy blonde hair protested, his lip sticking out slightly as he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Nope, Nope not one bit!" The children chorused. Their words however beacem less convincing as the breeze off the water started to pick up, casueing them to shiver involuntarily.

Lacus sighed, trying hard to contain her smile as she reached up and tucked a strand of long pink hair behind her ear. In the sternest voice she could muster she turned to the children, "But its going to get cold soon, and we dont' want to get sick now do we?" She noticed her companion chuckle. He saw right through her facade, failing to miss the smile that tugged at the corners of her thin lips.

"Awwwww...but Lacus-sama we want to play." The children, sensing an opening turned towards the young man at her side. A little girl with long, dark lashes stepped forwad situating herself right infront of him. Looking up through her lashes she adressed him instead of the woman, "Pleeeaaaase Kira-san we want to play." Her voice was impossibly sweat.

Kira chuckled and crouched down so he was eye to eye with her, "Five more minutes ok? Then you have to promise to come inside like Lacus-san says alright?"

The little girls eyes lit up and she launched herself at him, rapping her small arms around his neck, "Thank you Kira-san!!" She exclamed, and then she was gone, racing off with the others down the beach.

"Don't go too far!" Lacus called after them, sighing with defeat. She then turned to Kira, a look of mocke-exasperation on her face, "Now Kira, if you keep giving in to them we'll never get things done!" She scolded. He just smiled, a grin that always made her heart swell. Every time she saw that smile she cherished it,, for it wasn't too long ago that it had been a rarity, a breif and fleeting ray of sunshine in the tortured storm of a soul that was Kira. But lately that had changed, the smiles had become more and more frequent, like a seemingly endless winter, finally and inevitably giving into a bright and beautiful spring.

Her musing was inturupted as the subject of her thoughts encircled her in his arms, pullling her up againts his warm body. Lacus parted her lips in question but before any words could form his lips here on hers. Her breif surprise was replaced with pleasure as her lips started to move in time with his. She shivered as his tounge traced the inside of her lips...

And then, to her surprise he pulled back and a radiant smile spread across his slightly flushed face. Then he leaned towards her again and she closed her eyes, waiting to feel his sweat lips on hers once again. For this reason she nearly jumped when she felt the whisper of his lips on her ear, "I love you Lacus." He whispered and she couldn't help but smile slowly she drew back untill she was face to face with him once again, their noses almost touching, "Oh Kira, I love you too" and with thaht she pressed her lips to his once again.

Mere seconds had passed before they were interuptedby the unmistakable sound of the children returning to them. Lacus reluctantly pulled away as she heard them calling.

"Lacus-sama, Lacus-sama! Look what we found!" As Lacus turned she caught Kira's face in the corner f her eye and was surprised to see a wide smile on his face. She quickly dismissed it as exileration from their earlier...experience. As she turned her attention to the children she noticed the pigtailed girl, Hana, was leading teh group that was running towards them. Something was clutched carefully in her little hand. She soon reached them, only slightly out of breath.

"Ms. Lacus! Look what I found on the beach! Isn't it pretty?" She slowly uncurled her petit fingers ot reveal a shell. It was pearly white and perfectly in tact. Then, to her suprise, the little girl withdrew her hand and closed her fingers once more. Then she raised her hand and shook it.

"Hana-chan, what are you doing?" Lacus asked slightly alarmed by the girl's strange actions.

"Shhh Ms. Lacus! Listen!" She continued to shake the shell and raised it towards the pink-haired woman. Sure enough Lacus heard a soft, tinkling sound coming from inside the shell, "Do you hear it? I think its a pearl Ms. Lacus! But I can't get it open.." she gently passed the shell to the older woman, "Will you try?'

"Yes Lacus-sama will be able to do it!" Another girl, Keanna, exclamed.

Lacus smiled and accepted the beautiful shell. Slowly, carefully she pryed the shel open...with surprising ease, "Hana-chan did you even try..." But the words died on her lips as she saw what lay inside of the shell.

It was a ring. A beautiful ring. The band was glittering gold and delicately ingraved. Imbedded in the top of the ring were three jewels. On the left, delicately wound into the gold was a beasutiful, blue saphire. As her eyes drifted to the right she noticed a gorgeous stone of amethyst that glittered and sparkled in the evening light. The middle stone was a diamond that was wound in the slender threads of gold that seemed to sprout from the other two stones so that it gave the impresion it was being embraced. Lacus's eyes grew impossibly big, "Hana-chan...where did you find this?" She whispered the words, her lips barely moving.

When she finally managed to drag her eyes from the ring she realized Kira was standing infront of her once again. The children had quietly withdraw slightly but stood watching curiously...all but Hana who was beaming with pride. Kira too was beaming and slowly, deliberately he sank to his knees, taking her hand in his.

Lacus felt her mouth fall open. She didn't dare to hope...

"Kira..." She breathed.

Kira only smiled at her, "I do love you Lacus..."

Thats when the tears started to flow, "Oh Kira..."

Kira kissed her hand in encouragement then looked back up at her, "Lacus Clyne...will you marry me?"

Lacus couldn't beleive her ears. She could only stand and gape in a very un-ladylike fasion.

"Lacus?" Kira squeezed her hand a look of concern passing over his face, "If this is too sudden.."

Lacus found herself shaking, his words sinking in. _Marry me._ She found herself sobbing, tears runnign down her pale cheeks. She saw Kira's eyes fill with alarm and...hurt. He slowly got to his feet and let go of her hand.

"Nevermind Lacus. I...I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

She couldn't take it anymore, she through herself sobbing into his arms. "N-no Kira...dont' be sorry." She pulled in a shuddering breathe aware that she was upsetting him, "I'm crying becasue I'm so...h-happy".

With that he drew her back to arms legth and regarded her with careful hope, "Does that mean..."

She could feel the grin spread across her face, so wide that the corners of her mouth ached, "Yes you idiot. Of course I'll marry you."

* * *

**There you go**

**short and sweet**

**review and i update soon**

**(first 3 or so chapters and build ups and then the plot will thicken)**

**thanks for reading!**

**bfos**


	2. Announcements

**a/n: here it is..I'll cut to the chase.**

**disclaimer: standard**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She could feel the grin spread across her face, so wide that the corners of her mouth ached, "Yes you idiot. Of course I'll marry you."_

* * *

Lacus groaned and rolled onto her side. Determinedly she squeezed her eyes closed...maybe if she tried hard enough sleep would find her again. It was no use. She could feel the sleep seeping out of her like water out of a sponge. Eyes still closed she reached out for Kira, more than anything she wanted to feel his warm body against hers. As she shimmied over to his side of the better however she was disappointed. He eyes flew open when she realized he wasn't there. 

She felt th panic start to well up in spite of herself. Something must be wrong.

In desperation she rolled off the bed, her feet hitting the cool floor with a quiet 'thud'. She stood in the middle of the room for a second, the panic slowly starting to ebb away. She took a deep breath and turned to her bedside table, carefully switching on the lamp that stood there. As the light started to envelope the room something caught the corner of her eye.

it was a piece of paper. It lay, crumpled and discarded on Kira's pillow. As she picked it up she realized she had probably rolled over it in her hysteria. As she read the note she felt a small smile grace her lips.

**_Lacus, _**

**_Morning sleepy head._**

**_Your meeting with the Orb reps is at 10:00am, I set your alarm for 8:30 so you should have plenty of time. Good luck._**

**_I love you._**

**_Kira_**

**_p.s.- don't forget to eat lunch._**

Lacus felt her heart rate slow and she nearly laughed out loud at her stupidity. As she glanced across the room she noticed Kira's military uniform was missing from its usual hangar.

Lacus jumped as her alarm turned on, set to her favourite radio station. She glanced at the clock, already knowing what time it was.

What would she do without Kira?

As her hand reached out to silence the alarm she noticed a sparkling on her ring finger. She smiled as she remembered the events of the day before. She couldn't help but stare at the ring. It was a symbol of her happiness, of her love. There was no need to think about life without Kira, for Kira would always be there...the ring proved that.

He was the man of her dreams and of her reality. They were perfect for each other. Together they had lived and fought, shared happy times any sad times. They had comforted each other in their times of need. Their love had withstood the hardest test imaginable: War. The war had both broken them and strengthened them. Before the war Lacus would have never wanted to marry a soldier and yet she had found her true love while being a prisoner on an enemy battleship.

She shivered as she remembered all the times he had put his life on the line fore her. She felt she owed him so much. And yet...he claimed that she had saved him, that she had been the only thing holding him together.

Lacus smiled, if that was the only thing she ever accomplished her life would be worthwhile.

She snapped out of her revere as she noticed how cold her bare feet were against the wood of the floor. It was time for a shower.

* * *

Lacus plopped down in her chair, thoroughly exhausted. AS she lay her head down o her desk the glowing number of the clock caught her eye...1:24pm. 

She groaned.

She still had to make a public appearance and meet with The Chairman of PLANT before the day was done. At least Yzak was good at short, to-the-point meetings so their discussions shouldn't take too long. Lacus allowed herself a minute to close her eyes and rest, after all she would have to be the perfect, infallible Lacus Clyne in front of the people. Lacus sighed as she realized that even after she got home their would be no rest. Tomorrow she and Kira were headed to PLANT where they would attend a press conference with Yzak in honor of the fifth anniversary of the fall of Junius seven. Lacus was set to sing proceeding Yzak's speech as the Chairman of PLANT. Tonight she and Kira would have to pack and prepare.

_And practice..._ Lacus cringed, it would be the first time she had sung in front of a crowd since the first war. As she glanced down at her hands she smiled at the ring that adorned her finger. Everything would be fine, Kira would be by her side. Like always. Suddenly her stomach growled and she remembered Kira's note.

**'_Don't forget to eat lunch.'_** It had seemed like such a simple statement, but to Lacus it was much more. She giggled at how the simple statement made her heart swell. Kira knew she was notorious for working through lunch.

Lacus turned to the phone that sat on her desk and punched in the number of Sarah, her secretary.

"Yes Ma'am?" Sarah drawled, the slight hint of a southern accent evident in her voice.

"Sarah I'm taking a break, would you be so kind as to forward all my calls for the next half hour to my voice mail?" Lacus felt slightly guilty, she hadn't taken a break for ages and she felt bad asking the young girl to handle her duties and...

"Of coarse Ms. Lacus...is there anything else I can do for you?" The younger girl's reply was pleasant, not sounding the slightest bit put out.

"No Sarah, that would be all."

"Alright, have a great lunch Ms. Lacus!" With that there was a click and Sarah was gone, back to her work. Lacus couldn't help but smile. A break...it_ did_ sound good.

Now came the question of what to eat...

As Lacus sat pondering her choices her phone rang. Lacus couldn't help but frown...what happened to her break? As she moved towards the phone however, she noticed that it was only Sarah. She sighed, it must be important if Sarah was interrupting her. Lacus hesitantly picked up the receiver, "Yes Sarah-chan?"

Sarah's response was bashful and full of apology, "I'm sorry for the disturbance miss, but...there is someone hear to see you and I thought I better inform you because you may want to see him and..."

Lacus gently cut through Sarah's rambling, "It's quite alright Sarah, may I ask who it is who wishes to see me?"

"It's Mr. Yamato...I figured you'd want to see him." Lacus could virtually hear Sarah brighten.

She felt her heart lurch and a wide, yet puzzled grin spread across her face. _Kira should be at work..._Even so Lacus felt herself giggle, "Thank you Sarah. Would you be so kind as to show Mr. Yamato up to my office?"

"Of coarse not Ms. Lacus."

As Lacus hung up the phone she couldn't help from feeling giddy. She tried to contain herself but, just when she thought it was possible, her engagement ring caught her eye and all hope was lost. She heard them approaching from down the hall and it was all she could do to keep herself from bouncing up and down.

There was a knock on her door and Lacus answered with a sweet, "Come in." She smiled, she was convinced her voice had remained passably steady. The door opened to reveal Sarah, beaming broadly. Sarah's eyes locked with hers for a moment and she winked. Lacus felt a faint blush creep up her neck, was she that easy to read? All thoughts vanished however as Sarah stepped aside to allow the man she lead to enter the room. Lacus felt her smile widen and it was all she could do to keep from rushing across the room and jumping into his arms.

"Kira.." She nodded in Lacus Clyne fashion and then, with great difficulty, turned back to her assistant, "Thank you Sarah-chan, that'll be all." With that Sarah turned and left, pulling the door closed behind her. Before the door was even fully closed Lacus leap forward and rapped her arms around him.

"It's nice to see you too Lacus." He chuckled as she pulled back, blushing, It took her only a split-second to regain her composure, the now-familiar beaming smile slipping easily onto her face. She stood there, at arms length from the man she loved and let her eyes roam freely over his face, taking in every detail of the face she knew so well.

Kira smiled, "You look beautiful Lacus."

She giggled, "you don't look too bad yourself." She teased, gesturing to his blue,white and yellow Orb uniform** (a/n: Like the one Cagalli wore in Destiny you know...with the yellow shoulders?),** "By the way G_eneral Yamato..._shouldn't you be at work?" Her tone was teasing as she played with the badge on his uniform.

"Actually Ms.Clyne, I took the rest of the day off." He grinned as he let this sink in.

"Excuse me?" Lacus stood dumbfounded, Kira _never_ took time off.

"Well...it was unusually slow, what with Cagalli and half our soldiers already in PLANT. So I decided to start my trip early and take the rest of the day off. Don't worry, Shinn is covering for me." He grinned at her. Kira's relationship with Shinn was anything but stable, with the younger boy still having the rare outburst. During the last year however, the two war heroes had steadily earned each other's respect and an uneasy trust. Though their bond was fragile, it was slowly growing more stable every day.

"And Shinn's OK with this?' Lacus asked.

Kira chuckled, "Well he agreed didn't he?" As he looked at his fiance's disbelieving look he raised his left hand to reveal a n impossibly good smelling package, "I brought Chinese."

At the prospect of food Lacus dropped the subject, deciding quenching her hunger was more important than interrogating Kira. "I love you." She smiled, her eyes never leaving the food.

Kira laughed as he began laying out the cartons of take-out on her desk, "If I knew food would get this kind of reaction I would have proposed to you age ago." He teased. Lacus merely nodded as she sat down and started dishing out food with her chopsticks. She heard Kira sit down and handed him a container of food and a pair of chopsticks. As she slowly, daintily started eating she realized that she had skipped breakfast. She really had to start eating all her meals.

"Lacus?" As she lifted her head she noticed Kira studying her. His eyes were filled with his love for her but his voice was serious, measured. "I think we need to discuss our engagement."

Lacus felt her heart drop..this couldn't be good, "Y-yes Kira?"

Kira must have sensed the hesitation in her voice for he leaned forward to take her hand in his. As he spoke his thumb traced circles on the back of her hand, "I know what you're thinking Lacus, no I'm not reconsidering." He backed his words with a reassuring smile, "I just think we should discuss what to do now."

Lacus let out a breath she never knew she was holding, "Well...we get married right?"

Kira actually laughed, "Geeze Lacus, for such an inspirational speaker you sure aren't very perceptive." When he saw Lacus's puzzled expression his face softened, "I meant breaking the news."

Lacus stared at him for a moment, amazed at her own stupidity. In her elation over her engagement how had she forgotten that no one else knew? How had the thought of telling everyone not even crossed her mind? "Wow. Can't believe I didn't think of that..."

Kira smiled at the very un-Lacus like statement. He decided to help her out, "Well I was thinking we should start with the people we're closest too..you know Athrun, Cagalli, My parents, Murrue, Mwu, Dearka, Miriallia, Yz-"

"Oh dear." Lacus cut across his list but it kept continuing in her head...Lunamaria, Shinn, Meyrin, Andrew...the list went on and on...they'd sure encountered and befriended many people during the war. It would take days to contact them all...Unless...

"What if we don't contact them?" She looked up form her food to lock eyes with Kira, who was thoroughly confused. When Lacus continued her voice was careful, measured,"The press conference tomorrow...what if we announce it then?" Kira stared at her for a moment then picked up his chopsticks. As he chewed on his food she could tell he was deep in thought and for a moment she thought she'd hurt him. As he slowly swallowed his raised his eyes to meet hers once again.

"That may work, and it would probably be easier than phoning up all the people we've ever known." He smiled as he thought of how long that would take. "Are you OK with that though? I mean announcing it in front of everyone? Will the public's reaction be positive?" Lacus caught the meaning behind his words. Not many people knew that Kira was the pilot of the Freedom, to most of them he was the General of the Orb forces or Commander Yamato of ZAFT. Kira was worried about how the general public would react to the fact that he was the famous War hero and pilot of the infamous Freedom. He had, after all, fought both against and for the PLANTs. What would they think of the fact that a man who had never fought with ZAFT before had, upon joining the army, had been made a Commander immediately? The fact that this man, who they knew nothing about, was engaged to be married to Lacus Clyne, the princess of the PLANTs?

Lacus gripped Kira's hand reassuringly, causing him to lift his eyes to meet hers. She was filled with sadness as she saw the insecurity and uncertainty in his eyes; Kira was a war hero, a General, a good man. He had saved the soldiers of both sides from each other and themselves numerous times. He deserved to be accepted and appreciated not live a life with no one knowing of his accomplishments, a life in fear of rejection and disgust. "Kira...I need you to be there with me, to make the announcement. And maybe...maybe this would be a good time to announce your role in the war."

Kira immediately dropped eye contact and he sighed, "I-I don't know Lacus. I don't see why they need to know. I don'y need medals or awards, I'm fine with no one knowing what I've done."

Lacus felt tears coming to her eyes_ ' I'm fine with no one knowing what I've done.'_ She gently reached over and grabbed his chin in her hand, gently tipping it up so their eyes met. "Kira, I don't want you to ever think like that." Her voice can in a fierce whisper, "You deserve better than this. You've sacrificed so much, why shouldn't you get a reward?"

Kira smiled, though his eyes too had begun to water, "I got you didn't I?"

Lacus smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Yes, you got me." Slowly she pressed her lips to his and she felt him respond almost desperately. As she gently pulled away she looked at his handsome face. There was so much pain, s much loss in those endless amethyst eyes. She smiled, "I'm not saying it has to be anytime soon Kira, but you should tell. I doubt the reaction will be as you envision it."

* * *

**a/n: there it is...**

**next chapter will probably be the last build up.**

**But now its late and i'm tired..its time for me to go to bed D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**and PLEASE PLEASE review if you like it (i want to know if it's worth continueing the story)**

**bfos**


	3. Beginning

**a/n: hey y'all! **

**sorry for the late update...but hey i bet you're all used to it by now -insert sheepish grin here- teehee...too bad its getting so hard to update my other story...its strayed from the path i originally planned. It really does have a mind of its own.**

**But i know where this one is going. So here we go...**

**disclaimer: standard**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lacus smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "Yes, you got me." Slowly she pressed her lips to his and she felt him respond almost desperately. As she gently pulled away she looked at his handsome face. There was so much pain, s much loss in those endless amethyst eyes. She smiled, "I'm not saying it has to be anytime soon Kira, but you should tell. I doubt the reaction will be as you envision it."_

_

* * *

_

Lacus sighed, she was so tired.

Then again, she was always tired.

Her stomach churned with those ever-present butterflies that had been constant for the last few days. They were partially because of her constant elation for the fact that her life was about to change for the better, that she would become Mrs. Yamato and maybe just maybe no longer being a Clyne would lift some of the weight off her shoulders, relieve some of the many expectations. She smiled at the thought. In a few months Lacus Clyne would be no more, the name that represented the pop star and carefree girl she had once been lost forever.

But she hadn't been that person for a long time.

Besides, no matter what her union with Kira would bring that wasn't for months. For now she had to be the illusion that was Lacus Clyne.

Which brought her to the second reason. Tomorrow she would sing. She hadn't formally sung or recorded a song since the first war, over four years ago. The crowd would be expecting something spectacular, something special, something...perfect. She quickly pushed down the fear and doubt that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't afford that, not now. Besides, it wouldn't help to be nervous. It was beyond dispute that she had practiced ALOT. Kira would probably have her head if he found her worrying like this.

She found herself smiling in spite of herself at the thought of her soon-to-be-husband. She found that the thought of him brought calm to her now, like a wave of reassurance that cut through her previous nervous thoughts. She felt a slight pang at the thought that she probably wouldn;t be able to see him until they met for dinner as he was walking the site of tomorrow's conference and discussing security measures with Athrun and the team of soldieries covering it. Again.

She sighed, the war had made Kira cautious. When she had tried to convince him to stay and help her rehearse he had brushed it off and reminded her that one could never bee too careful. Besides, he had regarded with a smile, she didn't really need to rehearse, she sounded beautiful already. She had laughed at his corny line but had responded by kissing him until he was forced to pull away when a honk signaled the arrival of his ride.

But that was then. Now she needed to rehearse before she had to meet with Cagalli and Yzak for lunch.

After all the conference was tomorrow.

* * *

The day passed in a blur for Lacus. Between meetings with politicians and representatives, picking up her dress from her tailor (hand made of course) and rehearsing she barely had time to think and before she knew it she was climbing into bed. Kira was already there, watching the news on the flat screen television in the corner. She instantly scooted over to him, cuddling up against his warm body and laying her head on his chest. He automatically stretched his arm around her shoulders and held her tight. 

After a few minutes of silence Kira turned off the TV and looked down at her, "Tired?" He grinned as she nodded sleepily, "You should be! Lacus, you need to learn to put less on you plate, honey, or you'll wear yourself out."

She looked up into his beautiful, amethyst eyes and saw the sparkle there, nothing like the broken young man she had once known. She couldn't help but smile, "And that Kira, is what you call hypocritical. You just may be the biggest workaholic I know!"

He chuckled at that, and she felt the sound more than heard it. He didn't bother denying it for they both knew it to be true. That was one thing they had in common.

As he looked at her his eyes turned thoughtful and she knew he was thinking, "What?" She smiled and couldn't keep the curiosity from her voice.

The look he gave her was intense and it made her blush, "After all this, the conference and the announcement, after this all blows over, lets take a vacation. Just you and me. After all we do work to hard and we haven't really had a proper chance to celebrate our engagement."

Her eyes widened and then she beamed in delight, "Oh Kira, that would be wonderful." Then her grin turned mischievous, "While we're on the topic, why wait until after the conference to start celebrating?" She traced circles on his chest with her fingertips and gazed up at him with the innocent doe-eyes that she was oh so good at.

He returned her grin and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "I think thats the best idea I've heard all day." and then he kissed her long and hard.

When there lips parted they both paused, noses touching, "Lacus..." His voice was a whisper but filled with enough love and devotion to make her heart swell, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too Kira."

* * *

The next morning they woke early, ate a hasty breakfast and then, after a quick parting kiss, went about there separate duties with promises of lunch together. The conference was scheduled for 6pm and there was still much to do. As Lacus hurried about her duties she found herself preoccupied and had a hard time focusing. She would have liked nothing more than to have spent the day practicing but there was just too much to do. At eight she met with her tailor to make the final fittings on her dress, then at ten she had a meeting with Cagalli to discuss the final timetables for the conference; as part of the conference she, Lacus Clyne was to cut a ribbon that symbolized the barrier between the PLANTs and Earth (represented by Yzak and Cagalli respectively). This was followed by a brief interlude which included lunch with Kira. 

During lunch Kira had informed her that he had talked to Yzak and they had agreed that it would be announced that the man she was engaged to was in fact the pilot of the Freedom (they had decided to inform Yzak-after he had sworn to silence-because it was after all, his conference.) Lacus had nearly knocked over the table in the process of jumping up to hug him, repeating all the while how she was so happy for him and how he wouldn't be sorry. Deep down however a tiny part of her knew that not everyone would accept the news. There would be a few who wouldn't understand, a few who would call Kira a traitor for not fighting with ZAFT and instead choosing to fight alongside the naturals. But when it came down to it...they didn't know anything.

After lunch Lacus had met with her stylist who had set about doing her hair (usually she insisted on doing it herself but hey, this was a big event). It had been decided that her long, pink hair would be drawn up into a bun with a few long strands remaining down to frame her face. This was followed by makeup (she didn't wear much because Kira had told her that she looked better without it, besides less is more when it comes to makeup). By the time she was done it was four and time to meet Athrun, Cagalli and Yzak for a final run-through of the events. Kira was there as well, making sure everyone knew there parts and where they had to be. He caught her eye and smiled approvingly at her, she couldn't help but blush. A blur-of-an-hour later and she was standing with Cagalli in the dressing room where they both donned their dresses. By this time it was taking all of Lacus's concentration to keep a calm and cool exterior while her insides turned to goo. So much concentration in fact that even Cagalli's disapproving protests at being made to wear a dress (which were none too quiet) seemed to float over her like a cloud, barely registering. Cagalli seemed to noticed as she paused for a moment in her rant to ask Lacus if anything was the matter. Lacus simply gave Cagalli one of her best smiles and brushed it off as nerves about her looming performance.

But she knew that the source of her nerves was really something else entirely.

* * *

Six o'clock came all too soon. Before Lacus had even had a chance to contain the butterflies that seemed to be threatening to flutter out of her stomach and pop out her mouth any second (a smile smile pulled at her lips at the effect that would have on the conference) she was lining up along with the others to file onto the stage that had been set up in the middle of the park. She stood between Kira and Athrun, the three of them making up the bonds of the world. Just before they were to step on the platform Kira turned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Don't worry," He whispered, though she could see the uncertainty in his eyes, "You'll do fine." Then with one last squeeze of her hand he turned and walked onto the stage and she followed. 

She knew the set-up well (that much had been established in numerous run-throughs with Cagalli). To her left sat Kira, the bond of Orb to ZAFT, followed by Cagalli to his immediate left. Farther down the line sat the peoples of Earth, Representatives from all the major nations of the Earth Alliance. To her right sat Athrun, the bond of ZAFT to Orb followed by Dearka (since Yzak would be standing at the front, Dearka; as the chairman of the national defense council, had taken the symbolic seat of the people of the PLANTS). To Dearka's left sat representatives from each of the PLANTS. She; Lacus Clyne sat in the center representing Peace, the bond between all people.

The crowd stretched out as far as she could see, a blur of faces bathed in the glow of the setting sun. Reporters dotted the crowd with cameras and microphones, a large camera in the center marking the live feed with a small red light. This camera would broadcast the conference around the world. As soon as Yzak stepped forward to the podium the roar settled to quiet murmurs and all faces were upon him, "I would like to thank all of you for coming today. As you all know, today is a day of mourning and celebration, a day of war and a day of peace, but most importantly a day of remembering the past while still looking to the future." Lacus didn't miss the glance and quick smile that Yzak shot at Kira, who returned it, "I would now like to lead you all in a moment of silence to commemorate our fallen brothers."

As if he cast a spell on them the crowd falls silent at Yzak's words, their faces turn from looks of anticipation to looks of solemn resignation. Lacus watched as the upturned faces turned down, their eyes slowly closing. AS she closed her eyes Lacus let the memories wash over her, the people lost, the people saved, the fights to the death and the signing of peace treaties. The war had brought many things; people were broken and then healed, rifts between people were healed only for new ones to appear. It was at time of endings and beginnings. The war brought unwanted memories to the surface; her father's death, Junius Seven, Orb in flames, the pain, the sorrow, the _hate_... her eyes started to prick with the beginnings of tears.

Lacus took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't cry now, not in front of all these people. She squeezed her eyes tight to force back the hot tears and, as she opened her eyes to blink them back she felt Kira take her hand gently. She was suddenly aware of the weight of the ring on her finger and she turned slightly to give him a faint smile. His eyes shone with concern as he used his thumb to massage reassuring circles on her hand. The sense of reassurance was sudden and overwhelming. Even after all that, all the pain and sorrow, she was OK. She had found love, her knight in shining armor and they had found peace. Peace with each other and peace with the world. She rapidly blinked back the new wave of tears that were for an entirely different reason.

_I'm OK. _She couldn't help but let that one thought settle her, and all feelings of nervousness disappeared.

As she turned her attention back to Yzak, who had once again began to speak, she squeezed Kira's hand gently and it was all she could do not to cry. They had been through so much...but they had survived.

_Everything is going to be OK.

* * *

_

When the time came for Lacus to sing, there were no nerves, no dread. That overwhelming feeling of security that had accompanied her earlier was still there, and it was enough to keep the butterflies at bay. She was faintly aware that Yzak was introducing her, but she didn't hear the words. She rose in time with the applause and the congregation of leaders followed, showing their respect for the Lady Peace. Kira gave her hand one final squeeze before she walked to center stage, where Yzak handed her a microphone accompanied by a quiet wish of 'good luck'. As the spotlight descended on her the crowd fell silent, watching, waiting.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming here. For standing together as brothers and sisters, for putting aside your differences for this one day. For this is an important day. Today is a day of remembrance. We must never forget the struggle that we went through to get here...to this time of peace. We lost much but, in doing so, gained more than we could have ever imagined. So, for the people lost, it is our duty to move forward with our lives. It is our duty to live. We must never forget, but we must not dwell. Live in the future. Remember the past. To remind you of our struggle, I give you 'Fields of Hope'."

And with that Lacus began to sing. Her voice started out low but slowly grew until everyone was staring with rapt attention. For Lacus's voice was like a spell, a light in the darkness. Her voice was peace personified.

_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined _

_I had a dream of you  
You were laughing like a child  
So dear, and yet so far  
That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe_

_Fields of hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes;  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far  
In the name of peace_

_Fields of hope_

_So dear, and yet so far  
The fields of promise_

_Fields of hope_

As her last note faded, there was silence. It seemed that everyone was holding their breathe until the quiet sound of a pair of hands clapping broke out near the back. And then the applause broke out, spreading like a wave through the crowd until everyone was on their feet. There was no yelling, no catcalls or whistles, only the utmost respect for this girl, this women who had helped lead them through the toughest of times and now stood before them, in all her glory.

Lacus couldn't help but smile, she may not a chairman or a representative by law, but these were her people, and they loved her.

As she turned to look over her shoulder Kira had risen from his seat and was heading towards her, a small smile on his lips and his eyes clouded with uncertainty. Lacus caught Athrun's eye as he shot Kira a confused glance. Lacus could barely contain a sudden bubble of laughter. As Kira reached her side she reached out and took his hand, the action sending murmurs through the crowd. She beamed at him, barely able to contain her excitement. This was it. They would announce their love to the world. Then the world would know who they were, who they really were. Her quick glance at Kira alerted her to the worry in his eyes, the fear of rejection, but that not what she focused on. Behind the fear of what they were about to do was Kira's unconditional love and trust in her, as clear as day upon his face. With a final smile she turned to the crowd.

As Lacus raised the microphone to her lips and addressed the now shifty and curious crowd she couldn't help but rejoice. After all this time they were finally here, and the moment couldn't be more perfect.

"Now, there has been a brief alteration in the schedule." The crowd eyes were alight with anticipation and curiosity as they listened raptly to every word. "I have an announcement to make. I Lacus Clyne-"

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**sry guys...**

**that it for this chapter**

**lol...god I'm bad, not updating for MONTHS and then leaving a cliffie **

**well I guess you guys will just have to review if you want me to update soon then won't you?**

**The more reviews the quicker you get to find out what happens.**

**And...for the reviewers a brief peek of whats to come...**

**bfos**


End file.
